


A Day Like Any Other

by CelestialKestrel



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Doug needs a swear jar, Dylas has floofy ears, Frey gives Lest a peptalk, Implied Relationships, Leon Karnak, Lest burdens himself, Lest has a wolf called Silver, Lest has to save Ventuswill, Mild Gore, Multi, Rune Spheres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialKestrel/pseuds/CelestialKestrel
Summary: Lest has to prepare himself to go to Leon Karnak and everyone knows how stubborn he can be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur and Doug also seem to be romantically interested in Lest as well.

Spring had come and gone in Selphia, the fresh summer air hung pleasantly in the sky. A familiar voice resonated through Lest’s ears. 

“It’s time to get up, Prince.” 

Lest groaned a little, opening his violet eyes wearily. He rose from his bed and squinted in his butler’s direction. “What time is it?”

Vishnal smiled. “It’s 6 am. The same time I always call you out of your quarters.”

Lest rubbed his eyes casually and proceeded to stretch his tired arms. Vishnal moved aside as Lest got up from his bed, putting the covers neatly back in place.

“Thanks, Vishnal.” Lest looked out of the window, contemplative

Vishnal cleared his throat. “Is there anything else I may help you with, Prince?” 

Lest shook his head and smiled. “Nah, it’s alright. I’ll tend to my monsters and crops before I ship anything. Thanks for your offer, Vishnal.”

Lest moved past him and into his farm. Everything felt the same as the day before, the same chores, the same people, not to mention the same cloud fogging his mind.

Ventuswill was still sick and unresponsive, Lest had promised her that he would get the rune spheres back so she could be healthy again but the only way to get the last one was to go to Leon Karnak.

Lest also knew that if he went through the gate, the only way he could get back was by using the ring that Barret had given him. The only issue that was unresolved was how the guardian, to his knowledge named Leon, was going to return back to Selphia. 

He had already planned it out, once he got there and he had broken the spell on Leon he would give him the returning ring so he could stay there in his place. 

Of course, no one knew of what Lest had planned and most of his friends seemed to be against the idea of Lest going, but they also knew how stubborn he could be, especially if it meant saving someone he deemed special.

Ventuswill was special to him. She was the first citizen of Selphia he had encountered, by literally falling on to her somehow.

Although he didn’t know anything about himself, Ventuswill was the first person or dragon, should he say. That tried to help him and stuck by him although he was an Earthmate himself.

Lest tended to the monsters and went into the other barn to take his Silver Wolf out of a walk. She seemed to want to join him, although she couldn’t go with him to Leon Karnak. He wouldn’t want her to be stuck with him there.

“C’mon Silver.” He smiled.

Silver wagged her tail and licked his hand. They both left his farm and headed to the town square. It seemed like there was a festival going on, but Lest had completely forgotten about it with everything happening so quickly over the last week.

Many of his friends were gathered there, Volkanon strode over to him.

“Your Majesty! I’m glad to see you finally out and about. Everyone was worried about you, these past few days.” He leaned closer his eyes narrowing in concern. “Lest?”

Lest looked at him smiling. “Yeah?”

“You haven’t been eating properly have you? You look pale. If you’re going to go to Leon Karnak I recommend eating and getting proper sleep.”

Before Lest could refuse, Volkanon had placed a sandwich in his hands. “Lest, repeat after me. I MUST EAT AND SLEEP.”

Lest repeated Volkanon’s advise and laughed a little. “You don’t have to be so worried about me, I’m fine.”

Lest could see Volkanon tearing up, he really was a sensitive soul. 

“If you ever need anything or have any concerns please come to me. I am a faithful butler to you and Lady Ventuswill, you know?”

Lest nodded. “Thank you, I appreciate it.”

Amber rushed over to Lest and clung on to his arm. “Lest! Lest! Guess what?”

Lest looked down at her. “What?”

“Today’s festival is about cooking! Lucky for me, I’m going to submit this honey! There’s no way you’ll beat me, haha.”

Lest chuckled slightly. “Yeah, I bet you’ll be a tough one to beat, Amber.”

Amber looked up at him, her mischievous expression transitioning into a concerned scowl. “Lest.”

“Hm?”

“Look after yourself, okay?”

“Yeah, I will.”


	2. "A festival is toomorroww!"

Before Lest could turn to watch her leave, Amber had already run over to the women who were excitedly talking about their dishes, besides Forte, who looked nervous with her brother Kiel attempting to talk her through the steps of the dish she wanted to submit.

Lest still couldn’t shake the feeling of loneliness, although everyone was around him and happily talking with one another. He couldn’t even bear to walk over to his friends and interact with them, his mind was darting around from one problem to another.

Silver looked up at him, her face full of naivety and innocence. Lest smiled and ruffled her fur. “Why don’t you join Arthur? He’s quite fond of you.”

Silver barked blissfully and walked over to Arthur greeting him, she stood on her hind legs to lick his face. Arthur laughed, holding his glasses in place. “Alright, alright. Hello Siver! You’re as cute as always I see.”

Lest turned and sat near the castle wall and took out his dual blades. 

‘Was it really that obvious that I am unhappy? I’m trying my best to act like I normally do. Perhaps Volkanon and Amber are the only two that have realized.’

Lest began to sharpen his blades, his lips tightening in a straight line.

‘Perhaps if I concentrate on other things I can ignore the thoughts I have for a little while.’

A hand clasped his shoulder tightly. Lest jolted in surprise and looked up at whoever it was.

“Oh, hi Doug!” Lest managed.

Doug lazily slid down the wall to sit next to him. “Yo! How’ve you been? I haven’t seen you in a while.”

Lest placed his blades on the ground and smiled at him. Doug was the same as ever, his grin reaching ear to ear. 

“I’m fine, thanks! I’ve just been busy with farm work. Since the typhoon came a few days ago, it’s been a mess to clean up.”

Doug looked as if he was searching for something on Lest’s face. “Uhm.” 

Lest looked at him with interest. “What?”

Doug rubbed his hand behind his head. “I was wondering if you wanted any help with your farm.” He raised his hands in front of himself, shaking them a little. “Not like you are incapable of doing that stuff! But, I just thought maybe you’re overworking yourself a little too much.”

Lest shrugged it off. “It’s alright, Doug! I can manage.”

“Manage, huh…” Doug looked over at Dylas, Arthur, Kiel and Vishnal as they all spoke amongst each other. “Hey! Look. You should come over to everyone and catch up with us all. Something really funny happened to Bado the other day, Kiel could tell the story to you.”

Lest reluctantly nodded and placed his swords back in their sheaths. As he stood up, Doug moved in front of him and grabbed Lest’s wrist, ensuring he really would go over to his friends.

When Doug was satisfied with the proximity Lest had been taken, he let go off his wrist. Dylas and Arthur turned to look at Lest as he walked over to the group, a smile planted on his face. “Hi everyone!”

All of his friends greeted him in their various ways. Silver included, she ran back over to Lest’s side, nearly knocking him over. Lest retained his balance, laughing a little bit, he leant down, ruffling the spiky fur on her head.

“You’re really happy today aren’t you, Silver? Is it because Arthur spoilt you.” 

Lest stood back up and put his hands in his pockets.

“Ah, Lest. It’s been a while since we last spoke, correct?” Arthur smiled warmly.

Lest nodded as he tapped his left foot on the ground sheepishly. “Yeah, it has been a while. Sorry about that! I’ve just been busy.”

Out of the corner of Lest’s eyes, Dylas and Doug were looking at him, from what he could decipher in concern.

Although Dylas looked like he was scowling, the ears on his head flattening ever so slightly.

Since Lest had known him for three months, he could just about make out Dylas’s different levels of anger, concern and upset. It was kind of lucky he had those ears. It made it a little easier to understand him, since he usually had a stoic expression on his face.

Kiel chimed into the awkward silence. “Oh, Lest! You won’t believe what happened two days ago. Arthur had to ask Bado to help him move some heavy weaponry from his office and as Bado was moving everything into a wheelbarrow, a ton of glasses fell on top of him. They nearly knocked him out!”

Vishnal and Dylas were evidently trying to hold in a laugh, except for Doug who had burst out laughing. Arthur didn’t look too impressed, but he chuckled slightly at his misfortune.  
Doug grinned. “Your glasses collection sure borders on being a fetish, Arthur.”

Arthur pushed his glasses up slightly. “I am merely just a humble collector.”

Lest smiled. “A collector of nearly every variant of glasses, including magnifying glasses.”

“I gave him that!” Kiel happily added.

Dylas looked slightly amused. “I suppose it does border a little bit…”

Vishnal cleared his throat, still stifling his laughter as to not offend Prince Arthur. “I agree with Dylas but I do believe that it is just a collection and nothing more.”

Arthur looked a little happier. Upon hearing Vishnal’s remark “Thank you.”

Lest smirked slightly, Dylas stepped closer to him. Trying his best to not make it look too obvious. “Hey, you.”

Lest jumped. 

__

‘Why am I so fidgety lately?’

__

Dylas looked embarrassed, covering his hand over his mouth. “Don’t worry so much, okay. Everyone here is looking out of Ventuswill and you, Lest. If you do something stupid, I’ll make sure you never forget it!”

Lest patted him on the shoulder. “I’ll be fine!” He spoke in a sing-song voice.

Dylas looked away. “You better be.” He mumbled something else but Lest didn’t quite catch it. 

Before he knew it, he was dragged off by Amber and Illuminata. “The great detective has solved another case!” Illuminata pointed at Lest.

“HUH?” Lest let out, startled.

“And your sleeping habits are the criminal! So I and Amber made lavender flowers for you to put in your room. You better use them, you hear?” 

Lest took the potted lavender in his hands, unable to react properly to her demand.

“Thanks, Illuminata! But I really am fine.”

Amber looked at Lest, her eyes filling up with tears. “I don’t want you to get sick like Ven, okay? I told Illuminata about it because I’m worried about you. Everyone in the town is. Especially Forte. She and Kiel always speak about you when you’re working, wondering if you’re doing well.”

Lest blinked, his expression softening. “Alright. Thank you, Lumie and Amber. I’ll put it in my room.”

Volkanon began to call out the names of everyone who was participating, everyone knew that Porcoline would win without a problem. Nancy came in second and Blossom in third. Lest decided he would stay and watch the festival. 

Porcoline, Margret and Dylas, to Lest’s surprise, had made everyone dishes of food in celebration. Porcoline was already being whisked away by Dylas in an attempt to have him on good behaviour as everyone sat down to eat.

As the day started to come to a close, Lest returned back into the castle. He placed the lavender down on his bedside table and sat on his bed. He placed his elbows on his knees and rested his head on his hands.

He could hear Ventuswill’s cries in her sleep. Every night he would sit and listen, as strange as it was to do so. It reminded him that she was still alive and had a chance to recover.

Everyone in this town was wonderful to him, but his memory loss also plagued his dreams. He wondered about the kind of person he was before this. 

“Hopefully, I was a good one.”

Lest flopped on to his bed and turned over to face the wall. 

“Goodnight, Venti.”


	3. Third Times A Venti's Charm

Autumn had arrived, red and orange leaves fluttering in the wind. The sound of crows cawing could be head as the sun rose.

“It’s time to get up, Prince.” 

Vishnal’s familiar face was leaning over the bedside. He had a tray in his hands, milk porridge and vegetable juice were placed neatly upon it. “Clorica and I made you some breakfast. You looked tired yesterday, so we thought you might appreciate it if we brought you something to eat.”

Lest sat up, his bed sheets falling off of his body. “Thanks, Vishnal!” Lest beamed.

He reached out, his sleeve falling down, revealing bruises and scrapes on his arms. Vishnal passed him the tray. He had noticed Lest trying to conceal it, Vishnal knew that he must have been training again and be preparing to go to Leon Karnak.

“Prince?”

“Mmm?” Lest replied through his mouthfuls.

“You will come home safely to us all, won’t you?”

Lest swallowed a spoonful of his porridge and glanced up at Vishnal. “What do you mean?”

Vishnal shifted from one foot to another. “You’re going to Leon Karnak aren’t you?”

Lest smiled and nodded, “Yeah! If I go I know I can find a cure for Venti.”

Vishnal reached down and placed his hand on Lest’s forehead. “You’re not in any condition to go there at the moment. Please say a little longer, I wouldn’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you.”

Lest looked down at his tray, his cheeks reddening slightly. “Fine, I’ll stay in Selphia for a little while longer, I want Venti to wake up before her birthday in Spring. So I’ll leave in a week or so.”

Vishnal removed his hand. “Please promise you’ll come back.”

Lest felt guilty, knowing that he couldn’t exactly say he promised without telling a lie. “I promise.”

Vishnal looked less tense. “Alright, if you need anything let me know.”

He turned and left, Lest could hear some of the townsfolk talking to Venti. She never responded but it was Lest’s and Nancy’s idea to keep talking to her. Hopefully, she could hear their wishes and prayers for her health.

Lest had noticed a difference with how a few of his friends acted. They would sometimes give him presents or ask to accompany him to various places, Lest believed it was just due to him leaving soon. 

He also caught Dylas placing a blanket on him when he went out to train in Yokmir forest alongside Doug and Dylas. The campfire illuminated Dylas’s pale skin and fluffy ears, making it rather obvious as to whom it was who tried to keep Lest warm.

Whenever Doug teased him about it, Dylas would just shout insults at him. Only to get the typical Doug response “Shut up, horse face!”

Arthur would sometimes wait outside for Lest to get out of bed, even when he had a busy schedule. He would walk side by side with him talking about monsters, glasses and sometimes Venti.

Doug was, well Doug. He acted like he wasn’t concerned in the slightest, although he would demand Lest to eat more often and to go to bed at proper times.

Vishnal and Kiel were more cautious and careful in their approach, they would sometimes ask how Lest was doing and bring him treats to cheer him up. Sometimes Kiel would let Lest borrow some of his books.

Dolce and Pico were the same as ever. Although Dolce was more blunt than usual, and Pico would try and tell Lest what she really meant.

“M’lady is just concerned for your health!”  
“M’lady means you should take breaks more often.”

Forte and Margaret tried their best to look out for Lest during their ventures.Forte would stand guard while Lest would listen to Margret’s songs as he drifted off to sleep.

Amber, Clorica and Illuminata always made sure to walk Lest back to the castle grounds and surprisingly, Clorica tried her best to stay awake during those nights.

Days passed by in the blink of an eye. Lest felt the closer he got to people the further away Venti was from him. He wondered what she would say to him if she saw him like this.

She would probably say, “You shouldn’t bother to worry so much about me! I am a God, not a human like you. Sheesh, cheer up, okay Lest?”

Lest sighed as he walked up to the observatory. He sat down on the wooden floor and looked at the stars. 

Selphia was peaceful, although Venti wasn’t able to protect it in her current state.

“I’d become a guardian if it meant I could save your life.”

Lest reached into his pocket and took out the charm she gave him.He held it to his chest and tightly closed his eyes. 

He didn’t know how long he was sat up there for, but before he knew it he had fallen asleep. Curled up around his friend’s charm.


	4. It's Cold Outside, There's No Kind of Atmosphere

It had begun to rain, pouring heavily down on Selphia. The weather had also turned cold very suddenly. Lest, unfortunately, was still heavily asleep. 

In his dreams, he dreamt of when he had first arrived. How everyone treated him so kindly. It put a smile on his lips.

Below the observatory, Dylas and Arthur were busy talking about ideas for Porcoline’s food shipment to earn more money and tourists. Arthur walked over to the window, only to see a silhouette curled up on the observatory in the rain. 

“Dylas?”

Dylas grumbled a response.

“Who’s that up there? You don’t think someone is sleeping up there in this weather do you?”

Dylas’s ear twitched as he glanced out of the window. “No… It couldn’t possibly be…”

Arthur looked worried. “Who do you think it is?”

Before Arthur could say anything further, Dylas had barged out of the door. Arthur put the pieces together and put his book down. 

“That’s Lest up there, isn’t it?” Arthur panicked as he ran after Dylas.

Dylas skidded to a halt and kicked the door to the observatory open.

Lest and Arthur finally reached the top and Dylas’s intuition was correct.

Lest was murmuring in his sleep, it looked like he had been up here for a few hours. Arthur took off his cloak and placed it over him.

Arthur leant down and checked his temperature. He turned to Dylas, apprehension obvious in his expression. “He’s ice cold. We have to bring him to the infirmary.”

Arthur didn’t have time to respond as Dylas rushed over and had picked him up, rushing downstairs with him. Arthur chased after him, assuming that Dylas would take him to Jones and Nancy for a checkup.


	5. Pressure Raining Down On Me, Raining Down on You!

When Lest awoke, he was greeted by Jones looking concerned. Jones shined a small torch in his eyes to check his visual responses.

“Nancy, he seems like he’s coming round. Do you mind getting him a glass of water?”

Lest attempted to sit up, the room seemed to spin around him. “What happened?”

Nancy walked over to him, holding the glass with water in her hand.

Jones leant near him. “You were unconscious, Lest. You fell asleep in the rain. It’s lucky you didn’t get hypothermia. You have such good friends.”

Lest sat up in his bed. “Who found me?”

“Dylas and Arthur did, they helped to carry you here,” Nancy responded, as she poured water into a glass.

Lest rubbed his hands over his face. “Where are they? I want to apologize to them both.”

Jones shook his head. “You have to get better before you decide on wandering off anywhere. Dylas, Arthur and the other’s have been checking up on you every so often. I had to let people come in three at a time so it didn’t get too crowded. Everyone here has been very worried about you, Nancy and I included.”

Lest gave a stubborn look on his face for a moment as Nancy passed him his drink, he looked down at his hands as he cupped the glass and sighed. “Fine, I’ll stay in the clinic bed until I am healthy again.”

Nancy smiled. “Honestly, Lest. Sometimes you can be so stubborn and hopeless.”

Lest shifted unhappily under the covers. 

“LEST!” 

Lest looked towards the door, only to be greeted by Dylas and Doug both struggling to get in first. Arthur followed in shortly after them both shaking his head.

Doug nearly tumbled on to his face as he scurried over to Lest’s bedside. 

Dylas was the one who nearly knocked him off of his feet. “Hey! Watch where you’re going, shrimp!” 

Doug tried to reach Dylas’s height by going on his toes. “Same to you, horse face!”

Lest looked at Arthur as he sat down, he seemed to be intently focussing on something. Perhaps it was more work. He was busy writing letters to soldiers and the king.

Lest looked over at Dylas and Doug as they both continued their shouting match. Before it could escalate, Nancy stepped in between them both. “That’s enough, you two. Lest probably already has a bad enough a headache as is. You wouldn’t want it to get worse would you?”

Doug and Dylas exchanged glances and murmured varied responses to her demand.

Dylas looked down at his feet as he walked over to the bedside and knelt down near Lest. He scratched the side of his cheek and looked up at him. “What did I tell you before?”

Lest tilted his head. “What?”

Dylas let out a frustrated sigh. “You said you wouldn’t do anything stupid, yeah?”

Lest looked guilty. “I’m sorry everyone.”

Dylas looked aggravated, his ears flicked downwards slightly. “Yeah! You should be! You had everyone worried. When Arthur and I got there, you were freezing cold! If you had stayed out there any longer you could have died, you idiot!”

Lest flinched a little at Dylas’s harsh words. However, he did have a point. If they hadn’t got there in time, he might not have woken up.

Nancy smiled as she proceeded to lean on Jones. “Aaah, young love.”

Doug and Dylas both yelled different things at Nancy at the same time. Lest put his head in his hands.

Arthur glanced at him. “Lest, are you all right? If we are disturbing you, we can leave.”

Lest shook his head. “No, don’t worry about it, Arthur. They’re not bothering me.”

Jones analyzed Lest’s body language and moved away from Nancy. “Lest, when we gave you a checkup when you came in from the cold, that wasn’t the only problem that arose.”

Lest turned his head to Jones in worry. “What do you mean?”

“You’re putting a lot of stress and strain on your body. You’re overworking yourself to the point of getting sick and your body is too tired to even eat when you get back in from the schedule you have tied yourself in.”

Lest rubbed his hands through his platinum blond hair. “Oh.”

Doug scowled. “Oh?? I told you not to overwork yourself, you dummy.”

Jones handed Lest some pills. “I have prescribed you on these for a little while. They are pills that have herbs in that can help you to sleep.”

Lest reluctantly took them. “Thanks.”

Nancy folded her arms. “You should take one pill four hours before you go to bed. That way the ingredients in them can work properly. “

Lest nodded, he was unhappy with being told to do something that might change his schedule but it was the doctor’s orders and he didn’t want to disappoint anyone in Selphia.

Nancy sighed. “You are the substitute Prince while Arthur is working too, you know? That means that it is your duty to help bring tourists and open new shops in the area. You can’t do any of those things if you are unwell. So get better soon, okay?”

Murmurs were heard outside of the clinic’s door. Jones glanced at Lest. “You have to stay here a little while longer until you get better.”

Lest dipped his head.

Arthur stood up and brushed his clothes down. “Well, I believe Dylas, Doug and I should take our leave. Let’s give everyone else a chance to see Lest.”

Doug and Dylas looked at Lest and back at Arthur. Dylas glanced at Lest once more. “Look after yourself!” He stormed out after yelling that at him.

Doug rolled his eyes. “Ignore Dylas being grumpy, it’s just his way of being worried… I think. See you, Lest.”

Arthur smiled at Lest before turning to leave. As they opened the door, Lest got to glance at half the town of Selphia waiting for him outside. Forte, Margret and Amber had managed to get to the front of the line and Kiel, Vishnal and Volkanon were waiting a little further behind.

Jones laughed a little bit. “It is almost like you really are a Prince, Lest. The number of people waiting to see you must be a little overwhelming.”

Lest laughed. “No, I appreciate their concerns.”


	6. A Rock And A Hard Place

Two weeks had passed since he was admitted to the clinic, he was finally allowed to do his farm work again. Volkanon and Vishnal had been doing their best to take Lest’s place while he was sick.

All of his monsters were well looked after and to Lest’s surprise, his crops hadn’t wilted. He was unaware of the fact his butlers had been standing in for him while he was resting at the clinic for a week.

Lest had made sure to take his pills and his sleeping pattern had got a little better since he had been religiously taking them each evening before he went to bed.

He would occasionally sit down near Ventuswill to talk to her about his day, although he knew she wouldn’t sassily respond back.

“Venti.. “ Lest knelt down near her. “I’m going to Leon Karnak soon. I’ll save the fourth guardian, I only have the one returning ring, but I will use it on Leon. I’ve decided that I am going to stay as a guardian in his place if I can’t return home with him.”

Lest stroked her scaly snout. “I’m sorry it had to come to this. But I’ve made up my mind.”

Kiel and Forte walked behind Lest, without hesitation, Lest unsheathed his dual blades and pointed them at both of them. Kiel fell backwards, whereas Forte stood her guard.

“Lest.” Forte started.

“Oh, hi Forte. Kiel.” He lowered his blades. “Is there something I can help you both with?”

Forte frowned at Lest. “You’re not thinking of leaving everyone without saying goodbye, are you?”

Lest looked at the floor. “It would be too difficult to say goodbye to everyone, especially knowing that I may not…”

Kiel looked at Lest with worry. “You’re not going to come back, are you? I read it in a book that there was once an Earthmate who defended their hometown, but they had to sacrifice themself for their own people. Lest, you’re not going to be like them, right?”

Forte stepped forward. “Lest, you must come back and I am pretty sure that Lady Ventuswill would want you to return too.”

Lest dipped his head and looked back at Ventuswill. “I can try to-”

“Trying isn’t good enough, Lest! You will come back.” Kiel said firmly. 

Forte looked at him in surprise.

Kiel shifted his gaze to the floor. “Sorry, Lest.”

 

Lest put his hands in his pockets. “It’s fine, don't worry about it.”

Kiel sighed and stared out of the corner of his eyes. “You’re really set on this aren’t you?”

Forte placed a hand on Lest’s shoulder. “Lest, if you are going to leave I really do recommend you consider spending time with everyone individually. At least give everyone a proper farewell before you depart.”

Lest glanced back at Venti, uncertainty in his gaze. Kiel watched him, he bit his lip and looked away when Lest looked back at them both. “Kiel?” Lest asked.

Kiel looked up at him. “Please don’t leave, Lest.”

Lest smiled, he walked over to him his cape flowing behind him. He wrapped his arms around Kiel.

“Kiel… Please look after everyone while I’m gone. Forte will be here for you too.”

Kiel’s arms dropped to his sides. “I’ve wanted to tell you something for a long time.”

Lest released his grip on Kiel and looked down at him. “What is it?”

Kiel shifted and locked eyes with Lest. “Well, the truth is, I.. I”

Before he could finish his sentence Volkanon and Blossom had walked in talking with one another, Kiel moved away from Lest. “It doesn’t matter. Just be safe, okay? We’ll all be rooting for you.”

Lest ruffled his hair. “Thanks, Kiel.”

He walked past Kiel and stopped near Forte. “Please make sure he doesn’t get himself into trouble. Oh! And, if I am unable to return to everyone. Let Kiel know that he can have Thunderbolt’s mane in my storage box. He can keep it if he wants.”

Forte gave him a sincere smile. “As you command.”


	7. Doug Put Some Money In The Swear Jar

Lest left the castle, he turned to look back at them and gave them a wave. “I’ll make my rounds and see everyone off. Stay safe, okay?”

He moved into the shadows, Lest knew it was getting late but if he didn’t see everyone off now then he probably wouldn’t see everyone again.

He felt a tug on his arm and he swiftly turned around. Illuminata and Amber were stood behind him. “Lest!” They both said his name at the same time.

Lest laughed. “Hiya! I was actually just going to come see you both. I wanted to say goodbye to you both. I got you both presents.”

Lest took out a bottle of honey and some flowers. He handed the flowers to Illuminata and he placed the honey in Amber’s hands. 

Before he could react, Amber had latched herself on to Lest. “Thank you.”

Illuminata smiled and joined in. “Group hug! Haha.”

Lest laughed. “Thanks, I’ll see you both soon.”

Amber pouted at him. “You better see us again!”

They both released their grip on Lest. He smiled at them both as he walked back into the night.  
Amber looked at Illuminata, clutching the bottle of honey he had left her with. Illuminata placed her hand on her shoulder. “He’ll definitely come back. Lest has always kept his promises.”

Lest moved over to the grocery store. It was closest to the flower shop and on the way to Porocline’s restaurant. Hopefully, if he knocked Doug would answer, or if Blossom had come back from the castle maybe she would greet him.

Lest waited patiently, he heard someone walking down the stairs. They unlocked the door and Doug poked his face outside. He jumped at the sight of seeing Lest. “Holy crap! You scared me. I thought you were the ghost or even worse, Dylas.”

Lest laughed. “No, it’s worse than that, it’s me.” 

Doug snorted. “What do you want anyway? It’s too late for me to sell you stuff.”

Lest leant against the doorway and grabbed Doug’s hand. Doug blinked in utter confusion. “What?”

Lest placed a rice ball in his hand. “For you.”

Doug looked carefully at him. “This feels a bit different from how you usually drop presents off for everyone. Has something happened.”

Lest moved his gaze to Doug’s face. “No. I’m getting the final rune sphere. I’m not sure if I’ll come back, so I wanted to give you something, I guess.”

Doug frowned. “You’re ‘not sure’ if you’re coming back? Well, I’ll make you sure!” 

He raised his fist at Lest, in a joking manner. Lest smirked and made him lower his hand. “Doug, can you put your rice ball down for a minute?”

Doug held it protectively. “Why? You’re not thinking of taking it, are you?

Lest laughed. “No! Of course not.”

Doug mumbled and went inside his home. “Hey! Follow me in here if you want to give me something else.”

Lest shrugged and followed him indoors, closing the door behind him. Doug placed his rice ball in his fridge. “You know since you moved to town, I’ve had more of an excuse to eat rice now. Granny Blossom always says that I shouldn’t eat so much but-”

Doug looked in shock as Lest had pulled him close. “Doug, I’m sorry.”

Doug looked away. “What for?”

Lest was feeling a heavy burden on his heart. It had finally hit him that in a sense, he would stop existing in this world. “I’m sorry for leaving you and everyone else that I hold dear to myself. Please look after yourself while I’m gone and make sure that Granny Blossom stays healthy.”

Doug returned Lest’s hold on him. “If I refuse to let go, you won’t be able to leave, right?”

Lest smiled. “I have to leave. I am a stand-in prince, after all, I need to do this for the good of Selphia and for Venti.”

Doug sighed. “There you go, talking about that dragon again. If anything happens to you, I’ll blame her, you know?”

Lest looked at him. “It’s not her fault. It’s mine, for not looking after everyone properly. So blame me, okay?”

Doug let go of him and glared up at him. “The hell? Why should I blame you! You can be so reckless sometimes. If you don’t come back, I’ll find you!”

Lest chuckled. “Yeah, thanks, Doug.”

Doug tried to make Lest stay, but Granny Blossom stood in his way. “Since when did you get back from your date?”

Granny Blossom shook her head. “Doug, dear. This is something he has to do. It is for the good of all of us.”

Doug shook his head. “That bastard! I can’t believe he’d do this to us!”

Blossom sighed. "Doug, there's no need to use that kind of language."

Lest overheard his words. They hurt him a little, but he knew that he was just upset. He had to continue to say his farewells to everyone else.


	8. Chapter 8

He walked towards Poroclines restaurant. Margaret was waiting outside, her harp in her hand. 

“Lest! Her face brightened up upon seeing him, she raced over to him and hugged him briefly.

Lest blinked and looked pleased. “Margaret, I was actually just coming to meet you. You see, I have something I need to tell you.”

Margaret tilted her head slightly. “You can tell me anything, Lest.”

“I have to leave soon. I’m going to Leon Karnak.”

Margaret’s smile dropped. “I see…”

Lest reached into his pocket and brought out an apple. “Catch!”

Margaret reached out and managed to catch it in her hands. “Thanks, Lest. I’ll miss you.”

She turned towards the window, Dylas was watching while he tended to Porocline’s plants. She glanced at Lest. “I think you should say goodbye to him as well. He’s been quieter than he usually is. Which is saying something.”

Lest looked at him and Dylas’s eyes widened slightly. He turned away and walked away from the window.

“I’ll see him now. Thanks, Margaret.” 

Lest opened the restaurant's doors, Porocline appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He bundled over to him.

“LEST!”

Lest fell against the entrance as Porocline clung to him. “If you go, you won’t be able to marry me! Doesn’t that make you sad?”

Lest patted his head. “Yeah, Porcoline, it does.”

Porcoline stood up, handing Lest a basket full of food. “It’s yours, Lest. Take it with you on your travels. Be safe!”

Lest smiled warmly. “Thank you.”

Porcoline looked like he was going to cry. “Lest, you don’t have to give me anything. Seeing you is good enough for moi.”

“That means a lot to me, thank you.” Lest glanced away from him and looked at Dylas.

Porcoline looked between them both and smiled cheekily. “I’ll leave you two alone. Hohoho.”

Lest shook his head and rolled his eyes. He took a few steps towards Dylas. “Hey.”

Dylas didn’t look at him, he just made a sound of acknowledgement.

“I came to see bye.”

Dylas took out a cloth and began cleaning the tables. “Why?”

Lest looked taken aback. “Because you’re my friend, and I might not see you again.”  
Dylas paused mid swipe of his cloth, he looked up at Lest. His expression seemingly cold. “Friend, huh?”

Lest glanced at the floor, his body slumping slightly. “You don’t think of me as a friend? After everything we’ve been through together.”

Dylas went silent. He rubbed his hand over his mouth and dropped it back on the table. He put down the cloth and walked over to Lest. His expression still stoic.

“Well? Now, what have I done wrong!” 

Dylas analysed him. “Nothing, that’s the problem.”

Confusion filled Lest’s mind. “Wha?”

Dylas sighed. Without any warning, he grabbed Lest and held him tightly. “I’m not going to be able to stop you from leaving, am I?”

Lest rested his head against Dylas’s shoulder. “No.”

Dylas struggled to find words. Lest could tell that he was searching for something to say. “Dylas, today I’ve seen a lot of people. They all want me to stay, but staying would mean leaving Venti suffering. I can’t do that to her anymore.”

Lest gently moved away from his hold. He locked eyes with Dylas. “Promise me something.”

Dylas huffed. “Like what?”

“Promise me that you’ll take care of Doug and Venti.”

Dylas blinked. “You’re such a weirdo, you know.”

Lest looked at his feet. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

Dylas bent down and looked at Lest. “I like you a lot, Lest. So, don’t go and start being reckless just for the sake of someone else.”

Lest glanced away, his cheeks going red. “Yeah.”

Dylas stood back up and looked behind himself. “Hey, Arthur.”

Arthur smiled warmly. “Hello.” He glanced at Lest. 

“Hi, Arthur. Good timing actually, I wanted to tell you that I am resigning my Prince position back to you. I don’t think I’ll need it anymore, where I’m going.”

Arthur shook his head. “There’s no reason for you to give it back to me. You will be coming back, won’t you?”

Lest shifted. “Truthfully? Probably not. Barrett said I have one chance to come home. The returning ring. But Leon is there too, I can’t just leave him there.”

Arthur exchanged a look with Dylas. “I see, and there is no way to change your mind about this, correct?”

Lest nodded. “I have to do this.”

Arthur sighed. He moved over to Lest and took off his cloak. “It’s not much but take this with you. I heard rumours saying that Leon Karnak was a cold place. I’d prefer if you didn’t get sick while you were there.”

Arthur placed the cloak around Lest’s shoulders. “Have a safe trip.” 

Lest smiled and nodded. “I’ll see the rest of the town off, thank you.”

Arthur dipped his head, Dylas seemed a little uncomfortable.


	9. Frey Is Great At Giving Peptalks

Three hours had passed by, Lest had said goodbye to everyone else. Although he couldn’t seem to find Vishnal or Clorica anywhere.

Lest decided to write a note to them and left them some food he had made earlier. He moved into his barns and brushed his monsters, for most likely the last time. The monsters seem to know he was leaving. 

Lest hugged Silver’s large neck. She nuzzled against him as he let go of her.

He set his backpack full of potions, the food Porcoline had kindly given him and his equipment. 

Lest put his backpack on and wrapped Arthur’s cloak around himself. He travelled to Heaven’s gate, it took several hours to manage to fight against all of the monsters that kept spawning out of it.

He honestly wasn’t too fond of the idea of hurting them. So, it was a relief that he just sent them back to the Forest of Beginnings.

The gate had finally opened just enough for him to jump into it. He backed away and rushed towards it. The gate closing behind him.

Lest swore the more he fought the more voices of Earthmates he heard. He even overheard his friends talking to Venti. 

Amber, Dylas, Dolce and who he presumed was Leon.

The more he fought and got wounded the further in through the whiteness he got. Cherry blossom petals fell gracefully around him as he fought, he thought of his friends and how they would be feeling by now. 

Two harsh days had already passed and Lest knew that his time in Selphia was coming to a close.

He walked among the petals and the white void. 

He was alone.

Lest leant down to get his breath back. His feet were sore from walking for so long and his limbs ached.

“... You must never forget.”

Lest looked up at the sky. “Who is that? A woman’s voice?”

“We created this stone…”

Lest scanned the area to see if anyone was there with him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw two figures stood in the white void, holding hands.

“In the hopes of honouring their feelings… So that those feelings would never be in vain.”

The figures focussed a little into view. As Lest looked at them, he thought he recognised one of the women. 

“Forte?”

The other woman beside her had long pigtails, in fact, she looked quite similar to Lest.

“And to put an end to everything… Once and for all…”

Forte and the woman beside her smiled as they faded away into the void.

“Was that… An earthmate?”

Lest struggled to his feet as he bled. “I have to go… To honour those feelings, so they’ll never be in vain,” he raised his head to the sky and yelled. “To put an end to this once and for all.”

He wiped the blood from his mouth and carried on walking.


	10. Two Blades, Two Fox Gaurdians

He had finally reached to top of the tower only to be greeted by two foxes, who were guarding it.

They asked him multiple questions before fighting with him. After he had managed to scrape through the battle and defeat them, they opened two doors.

Lest went to the left.

He drank a few potions and replenished himself by eating Porocline’s delicious food. He hadn’t had a proper chance to have a break, so it was good to finally stop off for five minutes.

Lest took out his dual blades and he approached the centre of the room. “Come on!”

The monster came out of the shadows, blue aura surrounding it. 

Lest launched into battle, cutting, burning and swiping at the creature. He managed to avoid some of its attacks, the longer they fought the weaker both of them got.

The monster had let out a roar of anger, Lest leant down, preparing himself for the final blow. 

He raced towards it and jumped into the air, his blades glowed green as they summoned a hurricane. He twisted into the middle of the monster, penetrating its defences.

Lest fell on to the floor, exhausted. He raised his head. “I made a promise… to save Venti and the guardians! I’ll save everyone!”

The monster lifted itself up, it’s body shimmering and departing to the Forest of Beginnings. Using the last ounce of its strength, a laser ripped through the air. Slicing into Lest.

Everything dissolved into a bright white light and Leon was placed in the middle of the void. Lest looked at him, his breathing heavy. 

“What’s going…?”

Leon was out cold, his body was most likely still in shock from being turned into a monster.

“There’s no time to worry about anything else, I have to help Leon!”

Lest attempted to drag himself towards him, blood was cloaking his body from all of the injuries he had obtained through the numerous battles.

“I’m so close to him, yet I’m so powerless…” Lest looked down at the returning ring on his finger, he slid it off and turned it around in his hands. “By using this, one of us can escape. But then...”

Lest closed his eyes tightly. 

‘If I become a guardian, I can save Venti. Right?’

He smiled. “Perhaps, this is how everyone else must have felt too.”

‘Someday someone will find a way, right? That’s why I have to do it.’

“So close and yet so powerless, it’s the only way to protect the one you love. Is by placing your hopes on other’s.” Lest looked back at Leon. “The Earthmates who had to accept it… and those who were close but couldn’t do anything. They must have all felt the same way.”

Lest felt tears stinging his eyes. “Venti, this is how you must have felt too.”

He stood up and took out the returning ring, throwing it in the direction of Leon.

‘Venti, there’s so much more I wanted to talk to you about. About the people who were close to you. What you talked about and how you spent your days. How you felt when they disappeared to save you.’ 

Lest hadn’t realized but tears were streaming down his face.

‘What about the time you found out I was an Earthmate? One of those who had sealed your friends away when, ironically, I was the only person who truly got to know you in this time period.’

He fell on his knees and put his head in his hands. “You smiled and told me, I am who I am. Now I can kind of imagine what you must have felt when you told me that and how much strength and kind-heartedness it must have taken for you to open up to me.’

Lest lifted his head smiling. “I think I understand now… I’m sorry Venti, I have to break one promise after all.” Lest tightened his hands into fists. “Aarus!”

Leon had struggled to his feet, a peacock patterned fan in his hands. He raised an eyebrow at Lest. “What is...?”

A smile was still plastered on Lest’s face. “I’m an Earthmate, Leon.”

Leon looked in surprise.

“Leon, can you tell Venti about what happened here?”

‘Coming here, I got to learn more about everyone’s feelings. It made me want to talk to you, even more so that I already did.’

Lest locked eyes with Leon. “And thank you… For being my friend. It was fun.” Tears were dripping down his face again.

Leon narrowed his eyes. “You--”

The returning ring dragged him through the portal back to Selphia. Closing suddenly after him.

“Goodbye! Until the day we meet again.”

‘Farewell, Ventuswill’.

Lest curled up in a ball in the white void. Sobbing to himself, his injuries were still bleeding heavily but his heart hurt even more.

Everything had blacked out around him.


	11. Chapter 11

“Can you...me?”

“A… ake up!”

Familiar voices surrounded him. Lest couldn’t hear them properly, he just felt pain in his sides. 

“Lest! Dammit!”

“Please don’t… ve”

“Hey! You inconsiderate cur! You better… up!”

Lest’s eyes flickered open. 

‘That sounded like Venti…’

Lest opened his eyes, his vision blurring. People were stood around him and a familiar green colour was looming in the room.

“Venti?”

“Of course! It is I, Ventuswill the Divine Wind. Who else do you believe it would be?”

Lest sat up suddenly, not really caring about the pain he was in. “VENTI!” He rushed over to her and latched himself onto her large snout.

Ventuswill cleared her throat. “What is this? You dare to touch me?” She lowered her voice to Lest. “I’m glad to see you, friend.”

She plopped Lest back on the floor, as gently as she could. "I found you curled up in the tower. It was lucky you carried my charm with you there, it helped to lead me to you."

Dylas, Arthur and Doug had quickly rushed over to his side. 

Doug lifted up Lest’s left arm, revealing a large scar travelling from his ribs to his thigh. “You idiot! What were you thinking!”

Lest laughed sheepishly. “I was thinking about everyone here.”

Arthur shook his head. “You really have taken the burden of being a Prince upon yourself, haven’t you?” He leaned down and scooped Lest up into his arms. 

Dylas frowned. “Hey! What are you doing?”

Arthur looked at him. “I’m taking him to the clinic. He would have just bled out if he was left there.”

Doug folded his arms, looking Dylas up and down. “Is there something you’re not telling us, horse face?”

Dylas growled. “Shaddap!”

Lest laughed, although his sides pained him. “You sound more like a puppy than a horse sometimes, Dylas.”

Dylas turned a bright shade of red. Ventuswill tried to hold in a laugh.

Arthur began to venture to the clinic, some of Lest’s friends following behind.”Is the Prince going to be alright?” Vishnal hurriedly asked.

Lest waved his hand in the air. “I’m fine!” He slurred.

Vishnal started blabbering about how much he must be in pain, Volkanon was crying and Clorica shook her head. “He’ll be fine, I’m sure he’s had worse than this.”

They finally got to the clinic and Nancy gave him a checkup, she ushered everyone out of the room except for Dylas who was adamant about staying.

Doug called it favouritism.

Nancy turned to Dylas. “His injuries are very serious. I’m surprised he managed to stand up. Dylas, can you come over here with me for a moment.”

Dylas shifted uncomfortably. “Sure.”

“If Lest is stubborn and decides to try and tend to his fields, fight monsters and walk around town. He might not be able to farm again.”

Dylas’s eyes widened. “What?”

Nancy looked worriedly over at Lest. “Take care of him, okay? Make sure he doesn’t make things worse for himself. If he stays here, he should recover. As long as he doesn't decide to do something stupid.”

Dylas looked at the floor. “Fine.” 

He walked over to him, his tail trailing behind him. “Hey, weirdo.”

Lest beamed up at him. “Yah?”

“You’re staying here with me, whether you like it or not. I have to take care of you for a few weeks or so. So, don’t go anywhere, okay?”

Lest smiled. “Alright.”

Dylas looked in surprise. “Alright? I thought you would start ranting about looking after Selphia or helping Ventuswill or something.”

Lest grabbed Dylas by his clothes on his chest. “I saw a lady me.”

Dylas looked extremely confused. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I think she was a lady me. She had long pigtail hair and similar clothes to me, I think she was a couple with Forte, I saw them both together.”

Dylas raised an eyebrow. “Really now, you should get some sleep.”

Lest looked unhappy. “I’m serious!”

Dylas leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. Lest stopped whatever his sentence was going to be and he looked up and Dylas. “What was that for?”

“Because I hate you, obviously.”

‘Dylas was using sarcasm?’

Lest laughed a little. “Well, I like you quite a lot too.”

Dylas went red. “Oh.”


End file.
